DEAth Battle:Malleo vs Sanic
Hyper Anon:Alright The Combatants are set let's end this debate once and foreall. Doge and Spongebob:IT'S TIME FOR A DANK DEATH BATTLE! In Bikini Bottom, Cars speed by in 6:00 AM. Where were they going? The Krusty Krab! The Cars stopped. A bunch of people came out of the car and waited in line. It was already time to work. Spongebob flipped patties and served them. "Here you go." Spongebob said. And within minutes Breakfast was eaten. Suddenly time and space was being warped and a figure appeared. It resembled Mario.....but it looked more weird. It was none other than Malleo. Malleo pulled out a Fire Flowah and ate it. He fired a large fireball. The result was the Krusty Krab exploding and it's remains burning down. The Custumors lay wounded. Spongebob was lying on the ground injured. Blood was everywhere. Now that the Krusty Krab was over. Now time to destroy the Bikini Bottom. Malleo flew in the air and charged up a fireball. It was huge! Like a spirit bomb. The fireball kept getting bigger, and bigger, and BIGGER. Bikini Bottom was screwed. Everyone looked at the fireball of terror. They couldn't get up, yet. All they could do is watch. The fireball became twice as big. And then 3 times as big. Malleo was ready to throw it. Suddenly in the waiting room, in TF. The Red Team was waiting for another MLG round. Gaben was farming feeding The MLG Characters weed,doritos,and moutain dew. "Much Dew,So Doritos,Very high." Said Doge. All the other characters ate the weed and became high. "Remember guys, don't carry 3 pounds of Crack, Smoke Weed instead." Gaben said. Smoke filled the sky. Enough to make another cloud! "Oh, and everyone get to your stations! A new round is starting in 1 minute!" Gaben said. All the Characters ran into the waiting room. The characters smoked their weed, to get some extra dankness. They sure as hell needed it. They ate their last bags to doritos. 5 4 3 2 1 Begin! Everyone was teleported in Bikini Bottom. The first to move was Sanic. '''"Gotta go fast!" Sanic said as he ran so fast he broke the light barrier. Suddenly Sanic saw something. A fireball! He saw Malleo charging it. That man is going to destroy the city, Sanic must stop him! Sanic quickly jump on a building using his velocity. He used the roof of the building to boost him to Malleo. Sanic rammed into Malleo, the fireball instantly disapated into nothing. Sanic dunked Malleo through a building. Malleo got up and was angry. "Hey my hardwork! I'm gonna kill you!" '''Fight! Sanic attacked first throwing a spindash at Malleo. Malleo couldn't react and was beaten up. Malleo reared back a punch and threw it! Sanic jumped in the air and threw a kick. Feet and fist collided. Sparks flew. BOOOOOOOM! It created an explosion sending them both back. Sanic ran at Malleo and tackled him. Both combatants where sent flying in the Krusty Krab. They hit a wall. "Yay!" Spongebob said weakly. Malleo pulled out a fire flowah and ate it. He fired multiple fires balls. All of them burning Sanic. Sanic revved up a spindash and hit Malleo with the force of 1 megaton of TNT. ''Malleo was sent flying away. Malleo pulled out an Uzi, and fired it at Sanic, Sanic dodging all the bullets. Sanic became close to Malleo. Malleo knew he was gonna die...... Malleo pulled out an axe and slammed into Sanic's chest. Sanic was sent flying back. Blood spurted everywhere. Before he can recover, Malleo fired the Uzi at Sanic. Sanic was hit with Bullet hell. Malleo ran out of amo and threw the gun at Sanic which Sanic dodged. "U wanna play liek dat?" Sanic said. Sanic pulled out a pistol and shot Malleo in the head. Blood spurted everywhere. Sanic pulled out a sniper rifle and aimed it at Sanic's head. He pulled the trigger. '''BOOOOOOOOOM!' Sanic transformed into his Sanic Ball form and did a spinball dash. Malleo was hit and sent flying back. "IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZER!" Malleo said as he fired a Kamehameha from his mouth. It hit Sanic and engulfed him. BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! It created a Nuclear explosion. But Sanic was still standing. Sanic ran around, as wind swirled. It created a Tornado! Malleo was caught in the Tornado and spun around, like he was caught in a Cotton Candy Machine. Malleo was sent flying off. Malleo had to do this for a last resort. Both combatants suddenly appeared in The Titans Tower. They were in an episode of Teen Titans Go. God I had that show. "HIYAH!" Robin said as he tried to interfere with the two fighting and swung his staff, but Malleo whipped out his pistol and shot Robin in the head, killing him instantly. Robin's body stood up for a moment before getting sent flying back, before hitting a wall and laying dead on the floor. Starfire saw the corpse of Robin and got mad. She fired energy beams at Malleo but Malleo pulled out a knife and stabbed Starfire through the heart. Starfire fell dead on the floor. Malleo pulled out.......a Toaster Gun? "All Toasters, Toast Toast!" He fired it at Sanic who dodged. It hit Raven, Beast Boy, and Cyborg instead who where trying to attack them. The force created a huge explosion and blew up the top half of the building as the top half slid off. Malleo and Sanic managed to escape as the top half on the building fell into the water, sinking out of sight and hopefully out of mind. BOOM! The Top Half exploded obliterating everything inside it. Malleo fired the Toaster Gun at Sanic creating a huge explosion. Sanic was badly injured. He never thought he needed to do this..... Both Combatants Disappeared. Malleo reappeared inside a warped Green Hill Zone. He saw weird versions of Sanic everywhere. 2muchSanic4me. 1 version of Sanic attack his legs. Another version of Sanic flew at his head. Malleo hit the ground. He ran and was hit with the force of a speeding bullet. He looked and saw another version of Sanic. He saw ANOTHER version of Sanic approaching him. It kicked Malleo in the face. He turned and saw anothe approaching him. It dogpiled on Malleo. The poor peskeh plumbeh saw a bunch of forms approaching him. All of the beat Malleo up until he was all crooked. Sanic reverted back to his baseform and they where back in Bikini Bottom. Malleo pulled out a toaster gun and shot Sanic. Now it was time to finish him. Malleo began to transform into an animated version of Mario. This was his hotel Mario form. Suddenly Sanic pulled out all 7 Kayoss Doritos. He was sorrounded in a golden aura. He had transformed into Super Sanic. Part 2 Hotel Mario vs Super Sanic Both combatants disappeared. They reappeared in a Mario cartoon? "I hope she make lots.of.spaghetti."Luigi said. Oh God. PLZ no Sparta remix. "Sp-sp-sp-spaghetti." Time and space was being warped. Sanic reach in his pocket and pulled out a blunt. He lit it up. "Stil beter than Coke and Crack. Time to have my salad." Uh! Smoke weed everyday! Snoop Dogg was summoned. Snoop Dog started punching Malleo. But Malleo stopped time. But Super Sanic wasn't gonna go down like that. Super Sanic moved through the time travel and kicked Malleo. Time Resumed. Super Sanic spindashed Malleo. Malleo hit Sanic so hard he was sent flying back. Time to end this. Both charged at each other. And collided...... BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! Whoa! When the explosion cleared, both were still standing. "Tiem 2 end dis!" Super Sanic said. He pulled out his quickscope and fired it at Malleo, the force exploded him sending pieces flying everywhere. Super Sanic reverted back to his baseform as the world changed back into Bikini Bottom. It was over, Malleo was destroyed for good. K.O.! Sanic runs around the obby, while Malleo's remains sit in the Hotel Mario world. Doge:My brain hurts. Hyper Anon:While Malleo is stronger and slightly more durable, Sanic is so much faster. Doge:While the youtube poop powers could give Malleo some murdering tool, Sanic's COD Gear had 2muchweapons4malleo. Spongebob:Not to Mention Sanic has went through a lot of MLG stuff which warps reality like Malleo's attacks. Even Malleo's reality warping powers isn't enough. And while Malleo can change the background- Doge:Sanic can run so fucking fast, he can travel back. And with Super Sanic it's overkill. Malleo just missed his shot. Hyper Anon:The Winner is Sanic. Epilouge: Weegee sat in Bikini Bottom watching the tape of the DB. "Well my brother may have failed but what good does existance have against me?" Weegee said. "It's my chance to take over the world." Weegee laughed like a regular villain, but his laugh was earaping.